


Adventures in parantel instincts

by Katiecatlover196



Category: Humanmanals, Original Work
Genre: But not gross or bloodly, F/F, Fluff, Non-human characters, Poly, Tranformation, babys, sleepy vibes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: It's been a week since there first kid , they had together had been born . as the two humanmals navigate being parents again with Amber  , and there human wife being a parent for the first time . as they all relax together .
Relationships: Cats/Rosy, Raps/Cats, Raps/Cats/Rosy, Raps/Rosy





	Adventures in parantel instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so just going to say what Raps and Cats are can have biological children due to them being able to transform in to animals that can change gender so there good Rosy is not her bio parent because she sterile but is still her and the rest of the kids they have after mom so there's that

it had been a week since there baby Amber was born . cats was sill tired , even with her healing unrestricted . as they added that to the things to expect , if they had another child . 

at the moment Roxy was on floor in pejamias , and was in there nest holding their mate in her animal form . as the baby was gribing Cats purplish chest fur , Cats at the moment only a little bigger then amber . her tail on Amber , to help to keep her warm . 

even if she didn't need to , as Amber was in warm baby clothes . as their baby played with her fur , as Raps looked at them from the bed . she was looking at videos of explaining the way animals took care of there young , and because she wanted to look at cute baby animals .

after the video was done , she looked back at them Rosy was up now . petting there mates side , as Raps got up from the bed and tranformed to her animal form . the pajamas melted or shredes away from her body , and reformed back in to pijamis on the floor .

as she went to the nest , Cats lifted her head up and hissed at her . her blue eyes diolating and trying to cover up there baby more , but stopped mid way after she reconised her . Raps and Rosy laughed a bit , as she got a little embarrassed .

as Cats eyes enlarged back to normal , as she hed her face in her babys sholder . " sorry Raps " as Amber unable to play with her moms chest fur , played with her head fluff instead . " it's ok love , I undersand instincts are werid . "

Cats looked at her as she got in to the nest , and moved her tail around Cats side and Rosys hip . Cats gently licked ambers tuft of hair , and stoped . as she plated her head on ambers head . 

Amber as kicked , and graded on to her fur some more . " you did the thing again " Cats smiled at her , " I guess I did . " Roxy looked over Cats , to the baby .

wiggling her finder in the soft stomach of Amber . and she kicked and smiled . " I'm kinda glad i don't have have a urge to wanna pick up my kids by the skruff of the neck , though . "

as Roxy put her hand on her side , enveloping Cats and Amber . " har-har Rozy . " as she layied her head on top of Cats , " well I'm going to take a nap . 

so if you want to stay up and continue relaxing and talking you can , so night . I love you two . " she reseved I love yous , in return . 

as Raps put her arm around Cats , and drifted off to sleep . by the chatter of her wife's , mates talking .

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to bleach my brain of a start of a fic I'm making because even if is the most vague thing ever I still get embarrassed ok


End file.
